swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Brother Ezkiel
Located in the Abandoned Rebel Base on Dantooine, Brother Ezkiel is the trainer and mission giver for Tier 3 Alliance Starfighter Pilots of the Vortex Squadron. /way dantooine -6824 5547 Brother Ezkiel To be able to train, pilots must finish the missions that Brother Ezkiel gives them. You do not need XP. Mission 1 Dantooine system: Terminate the Inquisitor Rewards: *Corellian Engineering Corp Triplate Armour *25,000 Credits *100 Rebel faction points *Training in Space Superiority Fighters Note: This mission is very long and difficult, and you may want to ask for another Rebel Pilot's help. If you fail any part of this mission, you will have to start the entire mission over. Part 1: Terminate the Inquisitor Your target will spawn about 7000-8000m from your launch point. He is a Tier 3 and is guarded by two other Tier 3 Imperial ships. Part 2: Rendezvous with Imperial Officer The ship you will have to escort is a Tier 3 YT-1300. During the escort, you will be attacked three times, each time by three Tier 3 ships (for a total of nine ships). Part 3: Area to Protect You will have to "protect" the waypoint you are sent to for 7 minutes. While you are protecting the area, three spawns of three Tier 3 ships will attack. Of course, you don't have to defeat all the ships, but you do have to stay in the area for the entire 7 minutes. Part 4: Catch the Imperial Spy You need to disable and dock with an Imperial spy's ship. The ship you are send to disable is a Tier 3 YT-1300. You have to make sure that you also disable the ship's weapons, because if you don't, they will continue to shoot at you (and maybe destroy your ship) while you are docking. Part 5: Deliver Imperial Spy Now that you have caught the Imperial Spy, you need to deliver him to a prison transport. On the way to the transport, you will be attacked two times, each time by 3-4 Tier 3 ships. You don't have to destroy the ships, just reach and dock with the transport. However, the ships will continue to attack while you are docking, so you might want to "thin them out" if you are attempting this mission alone. Once you are done with this part, just return to Brother Ezkiel. Note: Part 4: For soloers, to tackle the YT-1300, take out the guns first (they do major damage on a Tier 2 Y-Wing), or even better take out the reactor, no energy, no guns. And make sure to have missiles with you. When you approach the YT-1300 go fly at the innerside of the ship, stabilise making the same circles as the YT-1300, and then blast away.... Note: Part 5: For soloers, do not go to the waypoint, just keep flying in a "safe area" and the Tier 3 ships will spawn in waves, after the last (no.4) wave spawns, hit IFF scramble and get out using your booster straight to the waypoint. The transport ship will spawn, but no Imperial Tier 3 anymore....you got now all the time in the world to finish the mission.....and get your XWing certification. Mission 2 Dantooine system: Help the Spynet Operatives Rewards: *Qualdex Capacitor Battery Array *25,000 Credits *100 Rebel Faction Points *Training in Advanced Alliance Starship Ordnance Part 1: Help the Spynet Operatives You are sent to assist the Spynet Operatives in their war against Blacklight scum. You are requested to become part of the Spynet squadron (4 or 5 T3's)and will have to eliminate 7 T3 Blacklight Pirates. This part is time bound so go to the waypoint on the double.....if only 1 Spynet ship is left in the space battle, you will have to start all over again. Part 2: Rescue Commander Kt'lya Next you are send to assist Commander Kt'lya. His ship is badly damaged and you need to bring parts to repair it. The Commander is waiting at the waypoint, dock and deliver the spare parts. After the repair you will have to escort the Commander to safety; after about 7 min you will receive the quest update (in my case there were no attacks during the escort). Then brother Ezkiel sends you for: Part 3: Patrol Blacklight Pirate Sector You will need to fly from waypoint to waypoint and after the 3rd waypoint (no encounters), you end up with: Part 4: Blacklight Pirates Attack Four T3 Blacklights jump on you.....take them all out. After which Brother Ezkiel ask you to: Part 5: Inspect Remaining Blacklights Pirates This is the hardest part of the mission. At the waypoint you are 'welcomed' by about 4 T3 Blacklights Pirates and you cannot take them out just like that.... You will have to disable 1, followed by an inspection; this process continues, until you find the 1 with the documents Brother Ezkiel is looking for; then you have to dock and retrieve the cargo. In the mean time another spawn will show up and you are under continuous attack by the remaining T3's (also when inspecting and/or docking). When doing this solo you take considerable damage during the inspection and docking process, but I could not find another way out than just taking it and getting out of there after recovering the cargo and the quest update. After the successful ending go to Brother Ezkiel to receive training and get your level 6-7 certification, which you need according to brother Ezkiel for the remaining missions. When you are ready he will send you to Endor for the search of the Blacklight Base. Mission 3 Endor system: The Search for the Blacklight Base of Operations Rewards: *Incom Military-Grade Starfighter Engine *25,000 Credits *100 Rebel Faction Points *Training in Advanced Space Combat Part 1: Hyper to the Endor Red Sin Chimaera Hyperpoint Start by heading to first patrol point. After a few more - you will be attacked by 4 tier 3 Blacklight Scyk's and there are several natural non mission related spawns of tier 4 so be careful. Part 2: Endor System: Survival of the Fittest Then you are sent to a 2nd objective where you must defend an area for a certain period of time. While you are attacked by several rounds of tier 3 blacklight scyk's. Part 3: Endor System: Patrol for the Blacklight Leader Travel to multiple patrol waypoints until your scanners detect the blacklight leader and his sortie. Part 4: Endor System: Assassinate Blacklight Leader You must destroy him (tier 3 kimogila) and his party (4 tier 3 scyks) Mission 4 Dathomir system: The Imperial Inquisition attacks Rewards: *Slayn & Korpil "Hypervortex" Reactor *25,000 Credits *100 Rebel Faction Points *Training in System Balance Programming Part 1: The Imperial Inquisition attacks Hyperspace to Dathomir's Vitality. Head to the waypoint about 8k away. Defeat the Tier 3 imperial fleet made of one TIE Interceptor, four TIE Bombers, four TIE Fighters, and protect your allies. Part 2: Patrol for lone Imperial ships Head to 4 waypoints: nothing here - just advance to part 3. Part 3: Disable Imperial ship Defend area for 7 minutes against waves of Tier 3 ships (3 TIE Fighters, 3 TIE Interceptors, 3 TIE Advanced and 3 TIE Fighters again), just hold out till it updates. Part 4: Recover experimental fighter Disable the Tier 3 Imperial Experimental Interceptor. You can destroy his support group (three Tier 3 TIE Interceptors) before or after disabling him. Once you disable the target - stay near it so your droid can take over the ship. Once your team takes over the ship, escort him to safety. ' **Warning** '''Be cautious destroying the support too soon... there are rebel pilots in the vicinity who will set their sights on the Experimental Interceptor once the support is destroyed. '''Part 5: Help transfer experimental pilot' Meet and dock with a Rebel Heavy Freighter at the given waypoint. Then you are sent to rendezvous with a Rebel Gunboat and dock again. Various Tier 3 Imperial ships will be ambushing you as soon as you arrive. When finished docking, return to Brother Ezkiel. He then sends you to speak to Brother Extok Evin, in the Dearic theater on Talus. Category:Alliance Pilot trainers Category:Vortex Squadron Category:Dantooine NPCs